The invention relates to a rocker arm assembly for the rear derailleur of a bicycle. The rocker arm assembly comprises an outer plate carrying a pivot pin, an inner plate and a pair of idle transmission wheels arranged between the inner plate and the outer plate and intended to co-operate with the chain.
The field of components for competition bicycles is characterized by continuous research aimed at reducing the weight of single components without compromising performance, particularly in terms of structural resistance.
In rocker arm assemblies of the known kind, the front plate and the rear plate are both made of light metallic alloys and are reciprocally fastened by means of screws which define the rotation axes of the transmission wheels. The use of different materials that would provide a reduction in weight often puts problems in terms of maintaining structural resistance characteristics. Furthermore, the problem related to the dimensions of the plates of the rocker arm assembly cannot be neglected since this unit is arranged very close to the spokes of the wheel, when the chain meshes the pinion which is closest to the wheel.
In order to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks, the invention relates to a rocker arm assembly having the characteristics described herein.